


Immortal

by Mah_sr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Drama, Gay Character, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis Tomlinson
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_sr/pseuds/Mah_sr
Summary: چه دور بود پیش از این زمین مابه این کبود غرفه های آسمانکنون به گوش من دوباره میرسدصدای توصدای بال برفی فرشتگاننگاه کن که من کجا رسیدهام،به کهکشان،به بیکران"به "جاودان
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. "آغاز"

دست و دلم به نوشتن نمیره.  
پس برات میگم.  
همه چیزو.

خط به خط.  
کلمه به کلمه.  
حرف به حرف.

خوب گوش کن.  
چون قرار نیست زیاد طول بکشه.

برات میگم از رسم روزگار.

از غروب تا طلوع.  
من‌ پیشتم.


	2. اولین یادآوری

نارنجی و صورتی و قرمز و سرمه‌ای رو تو هوا می‌بینم.  
تیک‌ تاک  
تیک تاک  
تیک تاک

شروع شد.  
خوب به ساعت نگاه کن.  
چون تا زنده شدن دوباره خورشید، قراره ادامه داشته باشه.  
و بعد همه‌چیز به من و تو بستگی داره.

چشمات بَستَست.  
دست می‌کشم روشون.  
نرم و بوسیدنی.

وقت داره می‌گذره.  
بهتره شروع کنیم.  
به آخرین ساعتای جاودانگیمون خوش اومدی.  
امیدوارم بهترین لباسات تنت باشه.

تو یادت نمیاد‌. نبایدم بیاد.  
ولی این یه یادآوریه برای خودم.  
میگم تا یادم بیاد و میگم تا توام بفهمی.

یادمه که داشتم به هیچی فکر می‌کردم.  
بوی چمن می‌اومد و سوسنای سفید، با رنگ پوست همیشه پریده‌ام همخونی داشتن.  
فشارم پایین و بود و سرم گیج می‌رفت، پس برام یه صندلی تاشو گذاشته بودن لای به لای خاکا تا بشینم.

نمیشه که اگه کسی مُرد توی هیچ غرق شه.  
از هر طرفی نگاه کنی، نمیشه.  
زیادی مذهبی نیستم، ولی می‌خوام که بعد مرگم، مادرمو ببینم.

یادم میاد کت و شلوارم زیادی نفس‌گیر بود. دست انداختم به کراوات مسخرم و شلش کردم تا توی این هوای بی‌نفس، یه نفس بیاد.  
مجسمه تمام فرشته ها بهم زل زده بودن و مِه، خاکستری بودن دنیارو توی صورتت می‌کوبوند.

به تابوت نگاه کردم و یه دردی پیچک شد و پیچید دور تا دور وجودم و تا آخر دنیا_که الانه_ولم نکرد و هر ثانیه تنگ‌تر شد.  
تنها کسی که روی زمین داشتم، رفت.  
به همین سادگی.  
رفت.

و تو اومدی.  
از اونور شب.  
از سرزمین افسانه‌ها و گل‌های یخی.  
از ماه اومدی و من   
دیوونه شدم.

حواست هست آموره؟!  
می‌شنوی صدامو؟!  
دستاتو می‌گیرم توی دستامو ها می‌کنم.  
گرم شو.   
گرم شو.   
گرم شو.

و تو اومدی.  
مه نرفت و خورشید نتابید.  
ولی دریا بارید و درخت رقصید.

نگاه کردم بهت و نگاه کردم.  
شاید خدا دید این مراسم زیادی خلوته.  
شاید مادرم نیاز به آدمای بیشتری نسبت به من و کشیک داره.  
فرشتشو فرستاد.

کتت قشنگ بود.  
دوسش دارم.  
خوشحالم الانم همینو پوشیدی عشق من.

[آی آدم..!   
زیبایی یک وصف است.  
یک صفت.  
تو وصف، صفت نبودی.  
تو معنا..نه! خود حیات بودی.  
نفس تو..، نفس تو..، نفس تو..]


	3. دومین یادآوری

هزار سال از اومدنت گذشت و  
من هنوز خیره به تو،   
به این فکر می‌کردم که دریا رو برای اولین بار دیدم.

حواست هست آموره؟!  
هزار سال نگاهت کردم.  
مثل الان که میلیون ها سال گذشته و من هنوز مبهوت، خیره‌ام.

صدای یه نسیم رو می‌شنوم.  
از دنیا گِله می‌کنه و به همون زودی‌ای که اومده بود، ترکمون می‌کنه.  
دستام رو روی گوشت می‌ذارم تا غرغراش اذیتت نکنه‌.  
می‌دونم حساسی دریا.  
می‌دونم.  
من زیر و بمت رو حفظم.  
من تار و پودت رو با دستای خودم شکسته‌بندی کردم.  
حفظمت دریا.

هر ثانیه می‌دیدمت و فقط یک ساعتش وهم نبود.  
ساعتی که باهم توی قبرستون بودیم.  
من فقط دیوانه‌وار عاشق تو و مُرده هام.

تو،  
تنها جاودان دنیا،  
با قدم های آروم و شمرده‌ات،  
با سر پایین و رزای آبی،  
پا می‌ذاشتی توی دنیای متضادت.

من،  
تنها عاشق فانی دنیا،  
با دستای سرد و چشمای گود رفته،  
با بارونی گِلی و سوسنای سفید،  
پا می‌ذاشتم تو دنیای جاودانگی تو.

با تمام چشم‌ها نگاهت می‌کردم و آرزو می‌کردم می‌تونستم با تمام گوش‌ها،   
نفس‌هات رو بشنوم.

قبرستون جای عاشقی نیست.  
پیش مُرده ها، نباید زنده بودنتو به رُخ بکشی‌.  
و من با تو زنده شدم.  
با هر بار وارد شدنت از در های زنگ زده فلزی.  
از لای مِه و کفشای واکس خورده.

بیست و هشت روز فقط نگاهت کردم.  
بیست و هشت روز، روی صندلی تاشو، خیره شدم به در زنگ زده   
و منتظر مُنجیم نشستم.  
بیست و هشت روز خیس شدم و سوز زمستون، کمکی به سرمای هوا نکرد.

تو،   
تویی که فقط میشه توی آوای پیانو پیدات کرد.  
تویی که با مِه محو میشی و با خورشید می‌تابی.  
تو آبی‌ای و من تا حالا دریا رو ندیده بودم.

نگاه می‌کنم به آسمون؛  
رگه های نارنجی کم و کمتر میشن.  
زمان داره می‌گذره.

و تو اما؛  
نگاهت رو از اون مُرده های دوست‌داشتنیت جدا نمی‌کردی.  
و حواست به دلداده فانیت نبود.  
نبود تا وقتی من از صندلی تاشوم بلند شدم.

روز بیست و هشتم بود.

[آیا کسی دنیا را فدای یک نگاه می‌کند؟  
البته که می‌کند!  
اصلا دنیا برای همین است: تا به موقعش فدا شود.]


	4. سومین یادآوری

سوز هوای بعد از غروب، کم‌کم داره در میاد.  
پتو رو تا سینت بالا می‌کشم.  
می‌کشم تا قلبت یخ نزنه.

دستمو لای موهات می‌کشم و به چشمای بسته خورشید نگاه می‌کنم.  
شب پشت شیشه نشسته و مثل من، غرق تو شده.

ثانیه‌ها توی یه مسابقه از پیش تعیین نشده،   
دنبال هم کردن و این،   
کار رو برای منِ عاشق لحظه‌ها، سخت‌تر می‌کنه.  
منِ عاشقِ هر لحظه با تو بودن.

تو زیادی خاکستری بودی و   
منی که یه ذره غبار بودم رو   
جذب خودت کردی و  
من تا همیشه و همیشه توی وجودت محو شدم.

از همون موقعی که پا توی این قبرستون پر گُل گذاشتی و خاکش رو با بارونت گِل کردی.

بارونی بلندم تا زیر زانوهام میومد و منی که نا نداشتم،  
با دولا شدن کمرم، لبه های پایینش روی زمین کشیده می‌شد و صحنه رقت انگیزی رو به نمایش می‌ذاشت.

سمتت میام و تو از زمین و گیاه‌های تازه جوونه زدنش، دل نمی‌کنی.  
اونقدر نزدیکت میام که بخار بی قاعده و اساست رو لابه‌لای مه‌ی که دورمون کرده، تشخیص میدم.

صدای هیچی میومد.  
دقیقا هیچی.  
نه نفسهام، نه نفسهات.  
نه صدای بارون، نه برگای زیر پا.  
از هیچی لذت می‌برم و خوشحالم که خودِ درونمم یه لحظه خفه شده.

کنارت، روی نیمکت فلزی زنگ زده می‌شینم و تو هنوز سرت بالا نیومده.  
نیومده و من تا لحظه‌ای که کشفت نکنم،   
چشم تموم دنیا به منه.

"تو به اون دنیا اعتقاد داری؟!"

بهت گفته بودم قبلا عشق من؟!  
بدترین جمله در بدترین مکان برای آشنا شدن با تویی که هر دنیایی از تو سرچشمه می‌گیره.  
واقعا از این که جواب منی که شبیه کولی ها بودم  
رو دادی،   
ممنونم.

"آره"

نه من آدم حرف زدنم،  
نه تو.

من اهل خیال و رویام   
و تو،  
زل می‌زنی تو چشمای واقعیت.

"واسه همین هر روز اینجایی؟!"  
"آره"

یادمه که یه بار بهم گفتی،  
درسته که دلیلم برای اومدن به اونجا همون بود،  
ولی یک درصدم برای دیدن اون مرد مچاله شده توی بارونی کِرِمش می‌اومدی.

و من،  
دنیای جدیدم،   
توی یک درصد برای تو بودن،  
تعریف شد.

[در کنار گوری می‌ایستیم و نگاه می‌کنیم که چگونه دنیا بدون وجود ما روندِ معمولی‌اش را دنبال می‌کند...!]


	5. چهارمین یادآوری

"سلام"

بازم من و  
قبرستون و   
تو و  
مِه.

"سلام"

پالتوم رو محکم‌تر دور خودم می‌پیچم.  
سرده.  
سرده.  
آبیای یخیت ولی،  
سردتر.

نگاهم نمی‌کردی آموره.  
تا روحت زل زدم و سرتو بالا نیاوردی.  
الانم نگاهم نمی‌کنی.  
بی‌رحمی.  
بی‌رحمی مثل تمام خداحافظی ها.  
مثل تمام رفتن‌ها و تمام نگاه‌ها.  
هنوزم بی‌رحمی.

"دیروز نیومدی..؟"

نگاهم می‌کنی.  
از همونایی که میگه به تو چه.  
ولی به من ربط داره.  
از همون موقعی که پا توی این قبرستون گذاشتی و صدای قلب کس دیگه‌ای توی دنیای من نیومد.  
از همون موقعی که پنجره ها بسته شد و پرده ها کشیده شد و تو توی قلب من حبس شدی.

جوابم رو نمی‌دی.  
دوباره زل می‌زنی به قبر روبروت.  
من ولی؛   
نیمرخت رو ستایش می‌کنم.  
چشمای گود رفتمون شبیه به همه.  
دست می‌کشم رو چونه‌ام و به محض لمس تیزی، وجودم پر میشه از حس خوب کمی شبیه تو بودن.

"اسمت چیه؟!"

از روز اول،   
هر اسمی که به ذهنم میرسید رو برات گذاشتم.  
روز اول جک صدات کردم.  
روز دوم مارتین.  
صدات کردم و هیچ کدوم به دلم ننشست.  
تصمیم گرفتم دریا صدات کنم.  
هنوزم می‌کنم.  
وقتی عضله گردنتو یکم شل می‌کنی و چشماتو یک ثانیه می‌بندی، می‌فهمم که دوسش داری.  
یادمه گفته بودی وقتی دریا صدات می‌کنم،  
من رو دریایی می‌بینی که تورو توی خودش غرق کرده.

"لویی"

لویی از دریا هم قشنگ‌تره.  
بی‌نهایت رو توی خودش جا داده و تمام تو،  
بی‌نهایته.  
لویی به ذهنم نرسیده بود و این، هیچ بودن من مقابل تویِ بی‌انتها نشون میده.

لویی..؟  
صدات می‌زنم و جوابم رو نمی‌دی.  
کم‌کم دارم از حالت نشسته در میام.  
کمر همیشه دردناکم که همیشه نگرانش بودی، تیر کشیدن‌هاش شروع شده.  
منی که با وجود تو بی‌خیال من شده بود و تویی که بی‌خیال این جسم پر از درد من نمی‌شدی.

پنجره بازه و   
پرده با دلبری تمام، با باد خنک زمستونی،  
عشق بازی می‌کنه.  
سردت نشه آموره..  
سردت نشه..؟

تو اما؛  
اسمم رو نپرسیدی.  
ولی من باید با این غول لعنتیِ سکوت بجنگم.

"اسم من هریه."

یه اوهومی از بین لبات خارج میشه و لا‌به‌لای مه‌ها گم میشه.

می‌دونی،  
تو از یه بی‌نهایت بزرگی.  
نه..  
تو خودِ اون بی‌نهایت بزرگی.  
نگاهت می‌کنم تموم نمی‌شی.  
من باید نقطه به نقطه روح و جسمتو،  
کنکاش کنم.  
بگردمت و کشفت کنم.

"امروز باهم بریم لویی..؟"

[به جايى كه بدان سفر نكرده ام  
جايى دور  
در وراى هر تجربه  
چشمان تو سكوت خود را دارند  
در ظريف ترين حالت تو  
چيزهايى ست كه اسيرم مى كند  
چيزهايى چنان نزديك  
كه نمى توان به آن دست يافت.]


	6. پنجمین یادآوری

تا حالا به تهِ تهِ دریا فکر کردی دریا؟!  
اینکه هیچ‌وقت نمی‌تونی تهش رو ببینی؟!  
هر چقدرم که گردنتو دراز کنی و مانع هارو بشکنی، بازم دیدنش نصیب چشمهات نمی‌شه.

این رو من وقتی فهمیدم که هر روز باهات هم‌قدم شدم.  
این‌که تو چقدر گُنگی.  
چقدر عمیقی   
و من هر دفعه _بی‌حواس یا از قصد_ غرقت میشم.

وسوسه انگیز و فریبنده،   
با چشم‌های براق و روشن،  
طُعمتو؛   
من‌رو،  
با پنجه‌های تیزت، توی یه گردابی پرت می‌کنی که حتی خودت هم نمی‌تونی نجاتم بدی.

کنار هم راه می‌ریم.  
کوتاه ولی محکم قدم برمی‌داری.  
دستات توی جیب‌هاتِ و می‌دونم که از حرکات اضافی خوشت نمیاد.  
نگاهت مشغول شکافتن زمینه.

کنار هم راه می‌ریم.  
قدم‌هام رو با تو هماهنگ می‌کنم. من می‌تونم تمام دنیام‌رو طبق کارهای تو بچینم.  
نگاهم، لحظه‌ای ازت جدا نمیشه.  
سرتا پات رو حفظ می‌کنم و دوباره از نو،  
مرور می‌کنم.

حتی وقتی که شاخه درخت به چشمم خورد آموره،  
نگاهم رو ازت نگرفتم.  
برگشتی و برای اولین بار مستقیم به چشم‌هام نگاه کردی.

همون موقع بود که فهمیدم،  
آبی، گرم‌ترین رنگ دنیاست.  
زنده‌ترین و   
زیبا‌ترین رنگ دنیاست.

که تو،   
زندگی‌دهنده‌ترین و کُشنده‌ترین   
فرد رو زمینی.

که چشمات،  
که راه رفتن کنارت،  
که حتی فکر کردن به گرفتن دستات،  
می‌تونه زندگی رو از من بگیره و من رو دوباره متولد کنه.

"کسی توی دنیا هست که نگرانت بشه؟!"

سوال مهمیه.  
اونقدر مهم که من این سکوتو می‌شکنم.  
اگه کسی تو دنیا نگرانت بشه،  
یعنی خوشبختی.  
یعنی شب‌ها با امید می‌خوابی و روزها با عشق به خورشید سلام میدی.

"نه"

میگی نه و من چشمامو محکم روی هم می‌کوبم.

یه جاودان تنها،  
جاودانی که تا ته دنیا، کسی نگرانش نمیشه.  
عذاب از از این بیشتر؟!

جاودانی که توی انفرادی اسیر می‌مونه و تنهاییش هم حتی باعث مُردنش نمیشه.  
کسی که تنها به خواب میره و تنها‌تر، بلند میشه.

خوش‌حالم که دارمت و   
می‌دونم که خوش‌حالی که منم هستم.

مکالمه‌هامون بیشتر از چند کلمه بیشتر نمیشد.  
الان هم که تو اصلا حرف نمی‌زنی.

ما بی‌کلام ترین زوج دنیایی بودیم که حرفاشو نمی‌فهمیدیم.

الان دیگه تقریبا همه‌جا سیاهه.  
شب اومد و حکمرانیش شروع شد.  
عصاشو زد زمین و صدای جیرجیرکا بلند شد.  
منم کنارت دراز می‌کشم.  
چرا انقدر دوست داشتنی‌ای..؟  
من از این حجم دوست داشتنت،  
می‌ترسم.

راه می‌ریم و چشمامو از روت برنمی‌دارم.  
طاقت نمیارم.  
قلبم خودشو داره به در و دیوار می‌کوبه.  
می‌خوام بهشت رو تجربه کنم.  
پس،  
دستم می‌خزه لا‌به‌لای انگشتای فرشته.

[همچون دالانى بلند  
تنها بودم  
پرندگان از من رفته بودند  
شب با هجوم بى مروت اش  
سخت تسخيرم كرده بود  
خواستم زنده بمانم  
و فكر كردن به تو تنها سلاحم بود  
تنها كمانم  
تنها سنگم]


	7. ششمین یادآوری

دستام اسیر میوه ممنوعه شد و  
شیرینی گناه، سرتا پام رو غرق شور کرد.

زهر بُرندش، توی رگ‌هام پیچید و   
من،  
تسلیم این سَم دل‌نشین شدم.

دستایی که انحناش،  
با رگه‌های توی چشمات،  
رگه‌های توی برگ زرده خشک شده،  
رگه‌های رعد و برق شب توفانی،  
رگه‌های عشق توی قلبم،  
تناسب داره.

گرفتن دستات برای اولین بار،  
مثل همین الان که تو دستمه آموره،  
سنگینی قبرا رو از رو مغزم بر‌می‌داره.

که دستات،  
رویای خواب و بیداریم شده.

یه نگاه بهم می‌ندازی،  
من ولی  
جرعت بالا آوردن سرم رو ندارم.  
بذار دستام،  
لابه‌لای پَر فرشته باشه.

برای اولین بار،  
دریا نگاهم می‌کنه و این منم که اعتنایی نمی‌کنم.  
که من کسیم که سرش بالا نمی‌آد.  
که..  
من روی زمین نیستم که نگاهت کنم آموره..!

دستای یخ زدم،   
مهمون دستای تقریبا گرمت شده.  
اعتراض نمی‌کنی و همین،  
من رو به وجد میاره.

آموره..؟  
تا حالا به اینکه تمام عشقای دنیا   
اولش، وسطش، آخرش،  
غمه  
فکر کردی..؟

باید حرف بزنیم و   
سکوتمون هیچ کمکی به فشار دور گردنمون نمی‌کنه.  
شاید حرف،  
غم رو بشوره.  
ولی ما قسم خورده به این همه سکوتیم.  
طلسمیم و   
صدا، میشه طناب دار.

سرم بالا میاد و انگشت شصتم،  
کشیده میشه به پوست لطیفت.  
انگشت من اما،  
پر از زبری و خشکی.  
پر از پوسته های خشن.

نفهمیده بودم که از اون موقع، توی گودال پر از آب بارون وایستادیم.  
که کفشامون پر آبه و   
حالا،  
روبروی همیم.

توی این مسیر رفت و آمدامون،  
از قبرستون تا خونه من با همراهی تو،  
و بعد اون،  
خودت تنها،  
حرفامون بیشتر از چند کلمه تجاوز نکرد.  
لمسی صورت نگرفت و   
آتیشی زیر بارون گُر نگرفت.

ولی الان،  
آتیش توی آب داره زوزه می‌کشه و این فقط منم که سر تا پا قربانی این حادثه میشه.

بالاخره چشم تو چشم هم میشیم.  
دستتو محکم تر می‌گیرم.  
تو از خورشید داغ تری و من،  
اون جزیره یخ‌زده‌ایم که گرمات،  
تمام عنصر وجودش رو به تاراج می‌بره.

"دستات رو دوست دارم"

تو میگی و دنیا می‌خنده.  
گفته بودم بهت آموره؟!  
تو لبخند دنیایی.

[گاه آدم، خود آدم، عشق است.  
بودنش عشق است.  
رفتن و نگاه کردنش عشق است.  
دست و قلبش عشق است.  
در تو عشق می‌جوشد، بی‌آنکه ردش را بشناسی.  
بی‌آنکه بدانی از کجا در تو پیدا شد، روییده.  
شاید نخواهی هم.  
شاید هم بخواهی و ندانی.  
نتوانی که بدانی.]


	8. هفتمین یادآوری

می‌دونی چیه دریا؟!  
زندگی هیچوقت به ما روی خوش نشون نمیده.  
تا لحظه‌ای بی‌خیالی دورت رو بگیره،  
این ثانیه بعدشه که تو داری چنگال های خونی زندگی‌رو از توی سینت بیرون می‌کشی.

اون منم، که دارم میمیرم تا از خوابی که تو رو دارن از من می‌گیرن،  
زنده بیرون بیام.

اون تویی، که تمام زندگیت جلوی چشمات شروع به پخش شدن می‌کنن و زمونه،   
سیلی محکمی بهت می‌زنه.

این زندگی مایِ بی‌هم بود.  
زندگی منِ بی‌تو و توِ بی‌من.  
زندگی نبود.  
زنده موندن بود.

ولی همین زندگی بود که مارو کُشت.

الان کامل شب شده.  
خورشید بُریده از زمین و رفته مرخصی.  
تمام دنیا تاریکه و منبعش،  
خونه ماست.

هیچ نوری تو خونه نمی‌رقصه.  
فکر کنم خرابن.  
یا سوختن و قطعن.  
شایدم ما توی تاریکی راحت‌تریم آموره.

تنها روشنایی، مهتابه و صورت تو.

چشمام رو جمع می‌کنم تا دقیق‌تر شم.  
اولین چیز، چشمم می‌خوره به آینه گرد روی دیوار، با یه شکستگی جزئی گوشش.  
بعدش، یه کمد قدیمی با چوب بلوط و کنده کاری های ریز. پر از لباسای نامرتبمون.  
یه گلدون دم پنجره‌ای که طاقچه داره.  
گلدونی که از وقتی باهم 'لئون حرفه‌ای' رو دیدیم، خریدی.  
برگاش همراه باد و پرده تکون می‌خورن و یادم میاره که چقدر هوا سرده.  
و آخرین چیز،  
تختمونه.  
بهشت و منطقه‌ی جنگی.

تو، دستام رو دوست داری و من،  
به پرستش نقطه نقطه تو رسیدم.

امروز،  
یه دختر جوون رو توی دفن کردن.  
مریضیه نفس داشت.  
نفس نداشت.  
اطرافیانش، مادر پیر روی ویلچرش بودن و دو تا پسری که پسر روح مانند وسطشون رو نگه داشته‌بودن.

چشم‌ها خسته، نفس‌ها تنگ، پنجره‌ها بسته، سقف‌ها کوتاه، دل‌ها مرده.

نگاهم رو ازشون می‌گیرم و می‌دوزم به تو.  
تویی که وارد میشی و  
جنگ بین غم و شادی شروع میشه.

"سلام لویی"

زیر لبی جوابم رو میدی و غم لحظه‌ای چیره میشه.  
ولی بعدش،  
این توی که چسب به من می‌نشینی و رون هامون به هم می‌‌چسبه.  
و دست شادی بالا میره.

دریای من؛  
گرداب درونت، روح منو می‌مکه و منم که داوطلبانه قربانیت می‌شم.  
ولی چشمات هست تا هر لحظه منو تا مرز خفگی ببره و این دستاته که برای یه نفس، میاد و منِ میرا رو، نجات میده.

"چرا امروز دستات سردتره؟!"

تو اهمیت میدی.  
تو؛  
اهمیت میدی.

"نمی‌دونم. اینا همیشه سردن."

دستم رو توی دستات تکون میدم و میگم.  
ولی حواسم هست تا یک اپسیلون از دستات رو از دست ندم.

"امروزم میری خونت؟!"

این تویی دریا؟!  
تو صحبت می‌کنی و تو اهمیت میدی.  
دنیا چرخیده و جاهامون عوض شده.

سرم رو به نشونه آره تکون میدم.  
و لحظه‌ای که حتی توی شیرین‌ترین و تلخ‌ترین رویاهام هم نمیدیدم،  
اتفاق افتاد.

"بیا خونه من."

[کوه با نخستین سنگ‌ها اغاز میشود  
و انسان‌ با نخستین درد..  
در من زندانی ستمگری بود که به آواز زنجیرش خو نمیکرد؛  
من با نخستین نگاه تو آغاز شدم!]


	9. هشتمین یادآوری

درباره تو حرف می‌زنم و این،  
کلماتن که کم میارن.  
که هاج و واج می‌مونن و   
دنبال یه‌چیزی می‌گردن که بتونه یه ذره از تورو توی خودش جا بده،  
که توصیفت کنه.

و من تصمیم می‌گیرم کلمه‌ها رو کنار بذارم و  
تنها،  
نگاهت کنم.

تویی که دستاش رو حفظ کردم و رگ‌هاش رو موقع خواب،   
می‌شمارم.  
و الان، سفت گرفتمش.  
تا گرماش رو از دست ندم و سرمام رو به دست فراموشی بدم.

دستام توی دستات بود و مقصد معلوم.  
مقصد،  
بهشت من بود.

"لویی..؟"

صدات می‌کنم و تو هیچ‌وقت قدیمی نمیشی.

"بله؟"

لبم رو توی دهنم می‌کشم و قدم‌هام رو باهات تنظیم می‌کنم.

"اگه من تا آخر دنیام عاشقت بمونم،  
تو تا آخر دنیات، منو یادت می‌مونه..؟"

اولین 'دوستت دارم'،  
خودش رو می‌ندازه وسط این رابطه‌ی بی‌در و پیکر.  
می‌پره وسط و   
این منم که حالا قلبش یه گوشه‌ای،   
دعا کنون نشسته و   
رابطمونه که گُنگ‌تر میشه.

"تا آخر دنیام،  
چشمات از جلوی چشمام نمی‌ره."

تو جاودانی و  
چشمای من از جلوی چشمات تا آخر دنیات، نمیره.  
خوشبختی از این بیشتر؟!

"خوبه، چون منم قرار نیست از پرستیدنت دست بکشم."

زیاده‌روی یا هرچی.  
من بهش میگم تازه متولد شدن از وجود تو.

دست می‌کنی توی جیب بارونیت و کلیدای قدیمی آپارتمانت رو در میاری.  
منم تشنه‌ی همه‌چیزی که به تو مربوط میشه،  
همه‌جا رو رصد می‌کنم.  
راهرو های خاکستری و شبنمای پشت پنجره‌رو.

در رو باز می‌کنی و موج گرما میزنه توی صورتامون.  
کنار وایمیستی و سرت رو پایین می‌ندازی.  
من به حساب تعارف تو،  
زودتر وارد میشم و بعد از شنیدن صدای بسته شدن در،  
حضورت رو پشت سرم حس می‌کنم.

نفس‌هات رو حس می‌کنم.  
سایه‌ات روم سنگینی می‌کنه.  
تمام حس هام رو به خاموشی میرن.  
ولی با حس لمس دستات روی پهلوم،  
تمامشون به نقطه جوش می‌رسن.

مثل مار، نرم به طعمت نزدیک میشی و   
از دو طرف دستات محاصرم می‌کنه.  
آروم می‌خزن و رَدِشون تا ابد می‌سوزه.

سرت رو نزدیک گردنم می‌کنی و   
هُرم نفس‌هات،  
یخی تمام عمرم رو ذوب می‌کنه.

من می‌چرخم و پشت سرم،  
دنیا می‌چرخه.  
تو نگاهم می‌کنی و جلوی روم،  
دریا می‌غُره.  
ما هم‌دیگه رو می‌بوسیم و زیر پامون،  
زمین می‌ایسته.

[که می‌گوید 'مایوس نباش؟'  
من امیدم را در یاس یافتم.  
مهتابم را در شب،  
عشقم را در سالِ بد یافتم.  
و هنگامی که داشتم خاکستر می‌شدم،  
گُر گرفتم.]  
‌


	10. نهمین یادآوری

خودم رو بهت نزدیکتر می‌کنم و  
سرم رو روی سینت می‌ذارم  
و دستام رو دورت حلقه می‌کنم.

هوا سرده و بیشتر توی خودم جمع میشم.  
ساعت رو نمی‌بینم و هیچ حدسی راجع بهش ندارم.  
فقط می‌دونم که باید تا طلوع،  
تمام حرفا گفته بشه.  
گفته بشه و من هیچی از بعدش نمی‌دونم.

تنها حسی که داره توم جون می‌گیره،  
سرماست و   
بی‌حسی.

داشتم از چی برات می‌گفتم آموره؟!  
گرسنگی نمی‌ذاره خوب فکر کنم.  
نمی‌ذاره تمرکز کنم و حتی نمی‌ذاره عصبانی بشم.

یکم نزدیکتر..  
یکم دیگه.  
دستم رو می‌پیچم دور بدنت و تو هم مثل من یخ زدی.

قطره تویی،  
بحر تویی.  
لُطف تویی،  
قهر تویی.  
قند تویی،  
زَهر تویی.  
بیش میازار مرا!

ما همدیگر رو بوسیدیم.  
با روحم بوسیدمت و جسمم بود که به غارت رفت.  
که دنیا جلوی چشمام سیاهی رفت و   
قلبم برای لحظه‌ای،  
نزد.

لب‌هامون روی هم کشیده میشه.  
نرم. نرم تر صدای نسیم و گلبرگ سوسنای مورد علاقم.  
دستام از روی شونه‌هات رد میشن و حلقه میشن دور گردنت.  
و این دستاته که هنوز من رو توی قلمروی تو حبس کرده و منی که تسلیم این اجبار شیرینم.

می‌دونی چیه آموره؟!  
دارم پرت و پلا میگم.  
من هیچی از اولین بوسمون یادم نیست.  
راستش، من اون لحظه مُردم.

تو مُهر داغ لبهات رو روی لبهای من کوبوندی و جون از تنم رفت.  
لبهایی که دیدنشون تنها نصیب چشم‌هام میشد،  
حالا در حال بوسیدن من بودن.

ولی این بعدش بود که یه صدایی اومد.  
صدای فرشته مرگی که از آخر جاده نزدیک میشد و  
اون داس درازش دستش بود.  
نزدیک میشد و من صداش رو می‌شنیدم.  
هاله‌ی غبار دورش رو می‌دیدم.  
یه صدایی،  
توی عمق وجودم داشت داد میزد تا صداش بهم برسه.  
که می‌گفت تنها راه نجاتم، تویی.  
پس تورو عمیق‌تر می‌بوسم.

و من فهمیدم که،  
تو فرشته مرگ و زندگی منی.

که با بوسیدنت خنجرتو توی قلبم فرو می‌کنی و  
ثانیه‌ی بعدش،  
روش مرهم می‌ذاری.

که من فهمیدم،  
هیچی این رابطه عادی نیست.  
نه من و تو که اصل قصه‌ایم.  
نه بوسه‌ها، نه صحبت‌ها و  
نه عشقی که این وسط سردرگمه.

و من تا حالا لذت شنیدن اسمم با صدای گرفته و لرزون تورو،  
وسط بوسمون رو تجربه نکرده بودم.

"هری.."

صدای نفس‌نفس زدنامون می‌پیچه تو اتاق.  
پیشونیم جا خوش می‌کنه روی مال تو و  
من زیادی دوست دارم.

"هری.."

[‏و در آخر ما صرفاً انسانیم...   
مست این خیال که عشق،   
تنها عشق،   
می‌تواند شکستگی‌مان را التیام دهد.]


	11. دهمین یادآوری

خیلی‌وقت پیشا،  
پیش دو نفر نشسته بودم.   
یکیشون گفت من حس می‌کنم جدیدا افسردگی گرفتم.  
اون یکی تائید کرد و گفت من قرص می‌خورم.  
اولی گفتش که جدیدا تنها حسی که دارم، ناامیدیه. که دیگه تمام لیوانم خالیه. هیچ نیمه‌ی پُری نیست.

دومی گفت همه‌چی برام بی‌معنی شده،  
گفت دلم دیگه برای هیچکس تنگ نمیشه. دیگه هیچی برام مهم نیست.

از من پرسیدن که تو چی؟! تو چه حسی داری؟!  
گفتم نمی‌دونم چِمه. و دیگه ادامه ندادم.  
ولی می‌دونستم که یه جای خالی‌ای تو قلبم هست.  
که هوای توی رگ‌هام داره منو می‌کشه.  
که دیگه تنهایی‌ام حوصلم رو نداره.

و تو اومدی تا هوای بیشتری تو رگام بِدَمی و زودتر منو بُکُشی.  
که ذغال بذاری رو قلبم و من بفهمم تمام افسردگیم، توهمی بیش نبود.

که غم اصلی تویی.  
که غم از چشم‌های تو متولد شده و تو بودی که بهش پر و بال دادی.  
که لبهات با لبهای غم عجین شده و وقتی بوسیدمت،  
غم مثل یه غده سرطانی، توی من شروع به رشد کرد.

بوسمون تا روی کاناپه زِوار دَر رفته‌ات ادامه پیدا می‌کنه و تو تمام من رو در بَر می‌گیری.  
روم خیمه می‌زنی و روحم اسیر شب میشه.  
تمام ستاره‌هات رو می‌شمارم و خودم رو به بوسه ماه دعوت می‌کنم.

می‌بینی من رو؟!  
حرف زدنم رو می‌بینی؟!  
دیوانه شدم!  
چطور یه نگاه توی قبرستون می‌تونه همچین کاری با یه ادم بکنه؟!  
عجیب غریب شیفته‌ات شدم و هیچ راه نجاتی نیست.  
شایدم هست ولی این منم که می‌خوام توی دیوانگیت بمیرم.

عقب می‌کشی و لبهامه که به دنبالت کِش میان.  
که وسط کهکشان گُمت می‌کنن و تا اخر جاودانگیت در به در میشن.

چشم‌های خمارت،   
درد تمام دریاهاییه که یه روزی بودن و الان خشک شدن.  
عُمق تمام عشق‌هاییه که بی‌فرجام موندن و توی همون دریاها خاک شدن.  
زییاییه تمام آسموناییه که خشک شدن دریاشون رو دیدن و بارون شدن.

"لویی..چی‌شد؟!"

عقب کشیدی و من به هیچ وجه از این موضوع خوشحال نیستم.  
دستام هنوزم پشتت رو نوازش می‌کنن و متوقف کردنشون کار من نیست.  
پات رو از لابه‌لای پاهام بیرون می‌کشی و صاف می‌شینی.  
منم به تبعیت از تو،  
خودم و نفس‌هام و قلبم رو جمع و جور می‌کنم و گوشه‌ی کاناپت جمع می‌شم.

"هیچی..من..فقط..هیچی.. قهوه می‌خوای؟!"

می‌پرسی و یه چیزی این وسط درست نیست.

[خوشا رها کردن و رفتن   
خوابی دیگر  
به مردابی دیگر  
خوشا ماندابی دیگر  
به ساحلی دیگر  
به دریایی دیگر   
خوشا پر کشیدن  
خوشا رهایی  
آه، این پرنده  
در این قفس تنگ  
نمی خواند...]


	12. یازدهمین یادآوری

صدای یه جیرجیرک میاد.  
فکر کنم همونیه که همیشه دم پنجرمون می‌نشست و تو بودی که دستاتو می‌زدی زیر چونت و زل می‌زدی بهش.  
همون موقع‌هایی که تو بودی و شب به‌خاطر حضور تو،  
پا پس می‌کشید و تو میشدی حاکم دنیا.

حاکم دنیای منی که محو تویی میشدم که محو آسمون بود.  
سیگارت رو روی طاقچه فشار میدی و سوختگیش رو تا گوشت و استخونم حس می‌کنم.  
چشم از روبروت برنمی‌داشتی و متوجه من از دست رفته‌ام نمیشدی.

صدای جیرجیرک قطع میشه.  
تمام خاطراتت از ذهنم می‌پرن.  
می‌پرن و مغزم جیغ می‌کشه از جای خالیشون.

دریا؟!  
می‌دونی چند ساعت از غروب گذشته؟!  
چند‌تا از جذر و مد هات گذشته؟!  
چند بار با غم‌هات بالا اومدی و چند‌بار توشون فرو رفتی؟!  
به مرگ رسیدی و به مرگ رسوندیم؟!

من فقط از این همه حجم تنهایی در عین حضور نفس‌های تو خسته شدم!

قهوه‌‌‌هارو روی میز می‌ذاری و من هنوز تو خودم چمبره زدم.  
قلبم درد می‌کنه و خون خودمو می‌ممکم.

کاشکی می‌فهمیدی،  
سرمای قلب من،   
با هیچ قهوه و شومینه‌ و آتیشی،  
از بین نمیره.  
که فقط دستات بود و حالا،  
لبهات منو ذوب می‌کنه.

"هری؟!"

نگاه لجبازم از زمین بالا نمیاد و زیر لبی 'هومی' میگم.

"نمی‌دونم چم شد، فکر کردم شاید فکر کنی دارم ازت سوء استفاده می‌کنم."

آخه عزیز احمق من،  
خبر داری از قلب من؟!  
از تمام خواب و بیداری‌هام؟!  
خبر داری که چشم تمام دنیا به عاشق بودن منه؟!  
که دنیا داره می‌میره از بی عشقی و من ناجیشم؟!

من فقط یه ناجیم که برای نجات دنیا،  
باید توی 'تو' غرق بشم.

"از این به بعد جای من فکر نکن."

حالا نگاهم به توئه.  
حالا تویی مقابلم و جنگل‌ها به احترام تمام دریاها سرتاپا ایستادن و  
سرو ها به پای موج‌ها قد خم می‌کنن.

کنارم می‌شینی و من صاف می‌شم.  
پاهام رو روی زمین می‌ذارم تا تو راحت‌تر باشی و بعدش این تویی که سرت رو روی رونم می‌ذاری.

سرت رو می‌ذاری و به محض حس گرمیش،  
دستمه که ناخودآگاه میره لابه‌لای موهات.  
سیگارته که از خودش می‌سوزه و   
دودشه که تا روح من رسوخ می‌کنه.

نگاه تو به سقفه و نگاه من به تو.  
به تویی که دستش بلند میشه و سیگار نیم سوختش رو می‌ذاره روی لب‌های من.

می‌ذاری و من تا آخر جاودانگیت می‌سوزم.

[تو را فراسوی انتظار می‌خواهم  
آن سوتر از خودم  
و آنقدر دوستت دارم  
که دیگر نمی‌دانم  
از ما دو تن  
کدام یک غایب است.]


	13. دوازدهمین یادآوری

امشب می‌خوام برات از زخما بگم.  
همونایی که همش قایمشون می‌کنم.  
همونایی که عفونین و دارن منو دق میدن.  
همونایی که تو چنگ می‌ندازی توشون و لحظه بعد دولا میشی و می‌بوسیشون.

دریا،  
واهمه این همه درد و دارو رو دارم.  
واهمه دارم و با این حال،  
بی‌حس زل می‌زنم به روبروم.  
به هیچ و   
هیچ ایده‌ای از این که دارم کجا سِیر می‌کنم ندارم.

تو نیستی چند روزه و منم چند سالی‌‌.  
تو رو گم کردم و حالا خودم‌ هم حتی نمی‌تونم پیدا کنم.

کمی کج‌تر می‌شینم.  
روی صندلی ناکجاآباد.  
به تو فکر می‌کنم.  
به زخم‌ها و دردها.

می‌دونی یه عمر منتظر یه منجی بودن یعنی چی؟  
تمام امیدت رو بستن به اون؟  
بشینی و با خودت بگی:  
ببین، همه‌چیز قراره درست بشه.  
فقط منتظرش باش.

و می‌دونی بعدش چی شد؟  
تو اومدی!  
اومدی همه‌چیز رو خرابتر کردی.  
تمام رویاهای این دنیام رو سوزوندی و خاکسترشون رو بلعیدی.

پس آره!  
تو نابودگرمی و  
منم که با درد توی آغوشم می‌گیرمت.

بیا باهم زخم هارو بشماریم:

تنهایی‌هام.  
بی‌تفاوتی‌هات.  
غده‌ای به اسم قلبم.  
سوزشی به اسم سیگار‌هات.  
عاشقی‌های بی‌قاعده من.  
نگاه‌های بی ثمر تو.

و من همه‌ی این هارو قایم می‌کنم.  
پنهونشون می‌کنم و حواسم هست تا تو نبینیشون.  
تا اونقدر توی تنهایی‌هام خونریزی کنن که بالاخره تموم شه نحسیشون.

تا جلوی تو هری باشم و تو،  
برام لویی باشی.  
چون من دریای آبی می‌خوام.  
دل من خون هست.  
بذار دریای تو آبی بمونه.

آموره،  
فکر می‌کنی چند ساعت از نیمه شب گذشته؟  
چون من زیادی حرف زدم.  
خیلی حرف زدم و الان نمی‌تونی تصور کنی چقدر خستم.  
چقدر آغوشت رو می‌خوام و چقدر از دریغ کردن های تو گذشته.

ولی الان تو خوابی و   
من داخل خوابیم که تو؛ توش هستی.  
دارم خواب خاطراتی‌رو می‌بینم که نقش اصلی داستان تویی.

تو،  
صندوق تمام راز های منی و   
تمام رازهای من،  
سرچشمه‌ می‌گیرن از  
تو.

آغاز و پایان هر داستان تویی.  
که تویی علت وجود.  
تو همون بادی هستی که کوه بهش تکیه کرد.  
همون مردابی که ماهی‌ها آرزوی شنا کردن توش رو دارن.

همون مردی که مرد تنهای شب رو،  
تنهاتر کرد.

پس بذار زخم‌ها پنهون بمونن.

[بر عکس همه ی آدمها که فکر میکنن  
آدم عاشق میشه تا تنهاییاش رو پُر کنه،  
من فکر میکنم آدما عاشق میشن تا تنهاییشونُ بزرگتر کنن!]

‌


	14. سیزدهمین یادآوری

به تو فکر می‌کنم.  
ای کاش تو، من بودی و برای لحظه‌ای،  
عاشق 'تو' میشدی.  
اونوقت می‌فهمیدی چی میگم با اینکه خودم هیچ ایده‌ای راجبشون ندارم.

من،  
هنوز هم توی قبرستون منتظرتم و هیچ خبری ازت نیست.  
صدای بی صدای پاهات تو این فضای خفه نمی‌پیچه و کمبود سنگینی موج هات روی قلبم بدجوری حس میشه.

توی بارونیم بیشتر مچاله میشم و زانوهام رو جمع می‌کنم توی شکمم.  
تو نیستی و هوا سرده.  
هوا مُرده.  
هوا، طناب داره.

می‌دونی امروز چه اتفاقی افتاد آموره؟!  
تمام کوه یخ‌هایی که ذوب کرده بودی از من،  
تبدیل به یک قطره شد و  
چکید.

و من برای اولین بار،  
به عشق دریا،  
قطره قطره گریه کردم.

ساکت و صامت، خیره به صلیب روبروم.  
اشکای داغ روی گونه یخ‌زدم کشیده شدن و در آخر،  
سقوط بود که نصیبشون میشد.  
همیشه همینه،  
خودتو بیرون بریز و حالا،  
توی تباهیت سقوط کن.

هنوزم چشمام بی‌حسه.  
هنوزم سرده سردم.  
هنوزم چشمم به روبه‌روئه.  
فقط نمی‌دونم قضیه این گریه چیه.

مگه به دستای تو عذاب کشیدن،  
ذره ذره آب شدن،  
حسرتا و تنهاییا،  
غم و غم و غم،  
گریه داره؟

دستی،  
از پشت روی شونم می‌شینه.  
این یعنی دریا به دیدار مرداب اومده.

"هری..؟"

اسمم رو صدا کن.  
بگو و بگو و بگو.  
با صدای خش دارت بگو و بگذار توی اون هفت دقیقه نحس،  
تنها صدای تو بپیچه تو ذهنم.

اسمم رو صدا کن.  
وقتی که من برات اشک می‌ریزم و تو از پشت من رو تو آغوشت می‌بری.

اسمم رو صدا کن.  
وقتی توی بارون آتیشم می‌زنی و با بوسه‌ات یه جاهایی زیر گوشم،  
جون رو از تک‌تک سلولام می‌گیری.

پس،  
اسمم رو صدا کن.

ولی عزیز دل؛  
من خستم.  
خستم و مرگ هم حتی، نمی‌تونه راحتم کنه.

می‌دونم،  
می‌دونم که برای جاودانی مثل تو،  
خستگی معنا نداره.  
دلتنگی و بی‌قراری، توی فرهنگ لغاتت تعریف نشدست.  
که تو هیچوقت قرار نیست بفهمی من چه مرگمه.

"چرا میری،  
وقتی می‌دونی با رفتنت، همون دنیای کوچیکم،  
می‌سوزه؟"

"چون دوست دارم وقتی می‌بینم به خاطر من،  
خاکستر میشی."

روحم تمام گریه‌هارو کرد و چشمام اشک ریختنو تموم کردن.  
لبخند به لبم راه پیدا می‌کنه و   
هوا و قلبم،  
تا آخر دنیات،  
یخ می‌بندن.

[نمیتوانم جلوی لبخند خودم را بگیرم.   
گاهی خنده بیخ گلویم را میگیرد، آخرش هیچکس نفهمید ناخوشی من چیست!  
همه گول خوردند.]

حتی تو!


	15. چهاردهمین یادآوری

هیچکس نیست تا نگرانمون باشه،  
پس این من‌ و تو‌ییم که به جاده می‌زنیم.

به مقصدی که وجود نداره و جاده‌ای که تمومی نداره.  
به دریایی که به وجودش اطمینان ندارم و به جنگلی که درخت نداره.

تمام خط‌های جاده‌رو به خاطر می‌سپرم.  
چون حالا اثری از تورو توی خودشون حبس کردن و من کسی نیستم که ذره‌ای از تورو از دست بده.

تمام تک‌درخت‌ هایی که از توی دیدم محو میشن و تمام تیر چراغ هایی که قرار نیست زندگی مارو روشن کنن.

حالا برمی‌گردم و به بُتم خیره میشم.  
به تمام پیچ و تاب های ماهرانش و خراش‌ها و انحناهای برّندنش.  
به جدیتی که توی تار و پودش همیشگی شده و به چشم‌هایی که..

گفته بودم ما طلسم شده به سکوتیم؟!

"کجا می‌ریم؟!"

می‌پرسم ازت و تا آخر دنیات زل می‌زنم بهت.

"جایی که هیچکس نباشه."

دریای من،  
درسته که تنها کسی که برات مونده، ساحل قحطی‌زدته.  
ولی ما که هیچکس رو نداریم!

"جایی که فقط تو باشی،  
فقط تو،  
تا انقدر نگاهت کنم تا تمام جنگ‌های جهان تموم بشن."

تمام کهکشان‌ها، توی چشم‌هات جمع میشن و   
تویی که با انداختن نگاهت سمت منِ فانی،  
من رو توشون معلق می‌کنی.  
من رو به داغی تن ستاره‌ها می‌کشونی و توی سیاه‌چاله‌هاش، حبسم می‌‌کنی.

شکنجه‌گر رئوفم،  
تصمیم به بی‌صدا کشتن من گرفته.

"جنگی که تو، توی من راه انداختی چی..؟  
اونم آتش بس داره..؟"

"یه روزی میاد که جفتمون،  
میشیم بازنده‌‌ی همون جنگ.  
جنگی که هیچ برنده‌ای نداره.  
پس آره، اونم پایان داره و پایانش،  
من و توییم."

راستی..،  
هیچوقت بهم نگفتی که من قربانی و اسیر و جانباز و کشته این جنگم!

من و تو،  
به مِه گره خوردیم.  
خاکستری، شده رنگ تک‌تک سلولای این رابطه.  
غبار، توی نفس‌هامون بیداد می‌کنه و سرما،  
شیطان آتشین ما شده.

توی مه و غباری که من محو توام و ماشینی که به دست تو خاموش میشه و کنار ناکجاآباد پارک میشه.

منی که به ماشین کوبیده میشه و لبهاش به غارت میرن.  
قلب و مغز و روحش هم همینطور.  
دست‌هایی که استخون‌های پهلوم رو فشار میدن و  
انگشت‌هایی که شروع به کندن موهات می‌کنن.  
و نفس‌های داغی که..

چند ساعت از نیمه شب گذشته آموره؟!

[من و تو دو نیمه یک انسانیم.  
نه؛ تو و من یکی هستیم؛ یکی.   
بی‌تو من نبودم، این که هستم نمی‌بودم.  
از زبان من حرف می‌زنی؛ بی‌تو شاید من نمی‌بودم.]


	16. پانزدهمین یادآوری

تا قبل از وجود تو،  
من یک انسان هیچ بودم.  
خالی از هر حسی و پر از پوچی.  
ولی بعد از وجودت،  
من یه وحشت بی‌اندازه از زمان دارم.  
یه ترس بی‌نهایت.  
و الان،  
تمام رگ و ریشه‌هام دارن با عقربه‌ها کشیده میشن و چیزی تا نابودی باقی نمونده.

و لعنت بهش،  
زمان همون درده.  
ثانیه‌ها خنجرن و دقیقه‌ها اسید و ساعت‌ها طناب دار.

زمان، هیچوقت قرار نیست دردی‌رو دوا کنه.  
این مائیم که فقط به درد عادت می‌کنیم.

پس زیبای خفتم؛  
حالا که ستاره‌های بخت ما، طلسم شدند و  
ماه آسمونمون به غارت رفته،  
بذار زمان قطره قطره زندگی رو از رگ‌هامون بیرون بکشه تا چشم‌هامون بالاخره رو به جاودانگیت باز بشن.  
بگذار اونقدر زمان مرگ رو صدا بزنه تا وقتی که ما جفتشون رو فراموش کنیم.

لویی،  
نمی‌دونم چند ساعت وقت داریم،  
ولی دیگه صدای جر و بحث همسایه بالایی هارو نمی‌شنوم.  
نسبت به سردی هوا دیگه بی‌حس شدم و اصلا به گوشم صدای چیکه کردن شیر آب خرابمون نمیاد.

پس بذار تا روحت بهت نزدیک بشم و لبهام،  
تا قلبت بوسه بذارن.  
ولی..  
بیا بازم برات از گذشته بگم.  
چون لعنتی،  
من بعد تو از همه‌چیز می‌ترسم!

من به تو زل زدم و تو،  
به دریای روبرومون.  
من،  
نگاهم رو تسلیم موج‌هات می‌کنم و   
چشماته که دوخته شده به ته دریا.

تو جفت دستاتو گذاشتی پشتت و بهشون تکیه دادی.   
پاهات رو دراز کردی و مهم نیست که زیرمون شنه،  
این منم که سرم رو روی پاهات گذاشتم و خیره به تو، دراز کشیدم.

صدای موج‌ها توی حلقه‌ی گوشم می‌پیچه و   
حالا انگشتات، لای حلقه‌ی موهای من.  
به آرامش گره می‌خورم و با لمس‌هات، عشق‌بازی می‌کنم.

انعکاس دریا و چشم‌هات،  
فقط حال من رو خراب تر می‌کنه.  
طوفان عظیم‌تر میشه و من،  
ناتوان تر.  
تلفات سنگین‌تر میشه و من،  
عاجز تر.  
وحشت سهم‌گین‌تر میشه و من،  
بی‌دفاع تر.

غروب از دست‌هات می‌چکه و آینه از چشم‌هات.  
غروب رو از توی آینه نگاه می‌کنم و دریا،  
هنوزم نگاهش به روبه‌روئه.  
و من محتاج یک آینه.

فکر می‌کردم اینجاییم تا نگاهم کنی.  
ولی یادم رفته بود تو شاهکار تضاد هایی.  
تو دریا و کویری و   
من،  
فقط منم.

پس با خستگی وخیم روحی می‌بوسمت و تمام درد رو به تن می‌خرم.

[کا روی تخت نشست و به تیرک آن تکیه داد و گفت:  
‏من خیلی خسته‌ام.  
‏بورگل لبخندزنان گفت:  
‏البته. اینجا همه خسته‌اند.]


	17. شانزدهمین یادآوری

قرار نیست این خاکستریه لعنتی مارو ول کنه.  
قراره من تا آخر دنیام از پشت این شیشه رفلکس،  
نگاهت کنم و تو،  
فقط انعکاس خودت رو ببینی.  
خودت رو ببینی و من رو تا ابد نبینی.

تو به هیچ چیزی تعلق نداری.  
نه به مکانی، نه به زمانی، نه به قانونی و نه حتی به فردی.  
فردی که می‌تونست هری‌ای باشه که تو صدا کردنش رو دوست داری.  
هری‌ای که،   
بعد دیدنت، تمام دنیا باهاش غریبه شدن.  
هری‌ای که قلب یخ زده‌اش رو حالا توی دستات گذاشته تا ذوبش کنی،  
تا بلکه حداقل، یادش بیاری چه حسی داره تپیدن اون رگ های یخ زده.

من حرف دارم آموره!  
ولی غده ها نمی‌ذارن حتی نفس بکشم.  
که حتی بیشتر از این نگاهت کنم.  
این جسمم زیادی محدوده.  
زیادی فانیه.  
و تو،  
به اندازه تمام دریاهای خشک شده،  
جاودانی.

در رو باز می‌کنم و بعدش، با تمام قدرت می‌کوبمش.  
اونقدری محکم که تو سرت رو از روی دستت که روش خوابیده بودی بلند می‌کنی و با قطبی هات به من زل می‌زنی.

"چرا هیچ چیز ما معمولی نیست؟!"

داد می‌زنم.  
شقیقه‌ام می‌کوبه و من توی چشمام حسشون می‌کنم.  
دستات رو، کمی محکم تر فشار میدی روی قلبم.

"چرا هیچ چیز ما درست نیست؟!"

الکل بیشتر داد می‌زنه.  
ولی تو،  
هنوزم به من زل زدی.  
هنوزم، چشمات حس غمگینِ خفقان رو میده.

"نه من معمولیم، نه تو. پس انتظار نداشته باش چیزی بین من و توِ عجیب، معمولی از آب در بیاد.  
انتظار نداشته باش.  
چون می‌کشتت."

راست میگی آموره.  
من و تو به این دنیا تعلق نداریم.  
از یه کهکشان دیگه‌ایم و اکسیژن، حکم سم رو برامون داره.  
تو،  
از سرزمین بی‌نهایت ها اومدی و مقصدت، جاودانگیه.  
و من، توی سیاره‌ای به دنیا اومدم که زندگی، عامل اصلیه مرگه.

الکل دستور میده، الکل اجرا می‌کنه.  
قدم‌هام رو سمتت تند می‌کنم و لبهام، سقوط میکنن جایی که همیشه باید باشن.  
لیز می‌خورنن و با هر لمس دوباره،  
تو انگشتات رو توی قلبم فرو می‌کنی.

همراهیم می‌کنی و حالا من زیرتم.  
نگاهت می‌کنم و از این زاویه، پرستیدنی‌تر شدی.  
موهات روی پیشونیت پریشون شده و حالا دلیل آشفتگی دنیا رو می‌فهمم.

سرم رو برای بوسه جدید جلو میارم.  
تو چشمه حیاتی و من تا ابد نیازمند تو.  
سر و صدا بالا میره و دستام روی کل بدنت می‌چرخه.  
نفس‌هات رو روی گردنم حس می‌کنم و مشت‌هام جمع میشن.   
پایین‌تر میری و من،  
دیگه هیچ چیز رو به یاد نمیارم.

[من  
پاره پاره های تو را جمع خواهم کرد  
و خود در تو خواهم خفت  
و تو در من خواهی رویید  
تو در خون من  
سبز خواهی شد  
و من می ایستم  
بر تو باران خواهد بارید  
برتو از دو دیده ی ابری من  
باران خواهد بارید.]


	18. هفدهمین یادآوری

من هنوز نمی‌دونم چند هزار سال باید منتظر بمونم.  
هنوز نمی‌دونم بعد مرگ قلبم، چه چیزی جاش رو پر کرد.  
من هنوز نمی‌دونم که اگه توی دلتنگی بمیری، روحت کجا دفن میشه.  
هنوز نمی‌دونم که پوچی کجای ذهنم زندگی می‌کنه.  
نمی‌دونم که خستگی کِی صدام کرد و من کِی سراغش رفتم.

هنوز یه عالمه سوال هست و سکوت،  
جواب من به همشونه.  
ولی یک چیز رو می‌دونم.

تو و چشم‌هات،  
همون اندوه تلخی بود که ستون شب رو توی دلم بنا کرد و پرنده‌هارو تا ابد از اون جا فراری داد.

"هری..؟  
هری..؟"

دنیا لحظه‌ای ساکت میشه و صدای فرشته میاد.

"هری بیداری؟  
هزا..؟  
پاشو."

می‌خوام تا آخرین ثانیه‌ای که این دنیا می‌چرخه،  
همین‌جا بمونم، چشمام رو ببندم و به صدات گوش بدم.

"هری بیدار شو دیگه!"

سرم رو روی بالشت تکون میدم و گوش‌هام رو تیز تر می‌کنم تا صدات رو از دست ندم.  
ملحفه خنک رو بیشتر به تنم می‌چسبونم و تا وقتی که صدام کنی، تصمیم به باز کردن چشمام ندارم.

تخت تکون می‌خوره و می‌فهمم که تو بلند شدی.  
که رویاهای من حتی از باز و بسته شدن چشم‌هاتم کوتاه‌تره.  
صدای قدم‌هات رو می‌شنوم و حالا اگرم بخوام، نمی‌تونم چشم‌هام رو باز کنم.  
چون من از جای‌خالی‌ها بیشتر از بودن‌هات می‌ترسم.

تخت فرو میره، قلب من هم.

"هزا پاشو!"

حالا نزدیک شدنت رو از روی گرمای بدنت می‌فهمم.  
می‌فهمم چون یک دستت رو روی پهلو و اون یکی رو روی بازوم حس می‌کنم.   
چون حالا از پشت بغلم کردی و انگشتات داره روی پهلو و بازوم بالا و پایین میشه.

نور و نرمی، به تمام من می‌تابه. به تمام قلب و سلول‌هام.  
آفتاب بالاخره به من و تو سر زد.  
بالاخره سوسن‌هام و رز‌هات، یکم به من و تو رنگ پاشیدن.

سرانگشتای نرمت، به سواری پوستم میرن و لبهای ابریشمیت، پشت گوشم لونه می‌کنن.  
بارون می‌زنن و تا گردنم رو خیس می‌کنن.  
یک پات روی پاهام می‌ندازی و پوست لطیف و خنکت بدون هیچ مانعی، به بدن برهنه و داغم می‌چسبه.

"چشمات رو باز کن هری."

سرم رو به سمتت می‌چرخونم و بالاخره چشمام رو باز می‌کنم.  
امروز عجیب آبیات آسمونیه.

ولی یادت نره آموره.  
من و تو،  
دیدارمون توی قبرستون بود.

[_مرا جوری در آغوش بگیر که انگار فردا می‌میرم.  
+و فردا چطور؟  
_جوری در آغوشم بگیر که انگار از مرگ بازگشته‌ام..]


	19. هجدهمین یادآوری

بارون حالا خودش رو به در و دیوار شب می‌کوبونه.  
قطره‌هاش درد مردم رو می‌بینن و بعدش،  
از شدت غم، متلاشی میشن.

تا حالا به این فکر کردی آموره که من و تو،  
زاده‌ی بارونیم؟  
من اون دریاچه‌ای بودم که بارون با باریدنش من رو به وجود آورد و تنها، چند سال بعدش خودش رو از من دریغ کرد و حالا این کویر خشک و بی‌آب و سبزی‌ای که می‌بینی،  
همون دریاچه‌ سبزی بود که ابرای تو،  
حیاتم رو ازم دزدیدند.  
زندگی رو از من بیرون کشیدن و قطره قطره من رو،  
توی دریای انتهاناپذیر تو خالی کردن.  
توی دریای جاودان و آبیت.

پس حالا که بارون از من دریغ شده و تو باعثشی، بذار دستات رو محکم‌تر بگیرم تا شاید طبیعت، لحظه‌ای به آرامش برسه.  
تا شاید نهنگ‌ها لحظه‌ای دیرتر به فکر خودکشی بیوفتن.  
تا شاید آهوی تنهای دشت، لحظه‌ای دیرتر به چنگال گرگ بیوفته.

آموره،  
بارون می‌شوره و می‌بره و تنها،  
تو می‌مونی.  
تنها تویی که نفس‌هاش، بخار روی قلبم میشه و   
دستاش، شومینه شب تب کرده‌ام.

"فکر می‌کنی اون سواره‌ی توی قصه‌ها،  
دنبال من و تو هم میاد؟"

آسمون از ابر تیره‌ست و ستاره ها زیر مه ها گم شدن. از تیر چراغ برق می‌فهمم که چقدر شدت بارون زیاده.  
مثل من، در حضور تو و نفس‌های تو.

"نه هری. معجزه فقط تو همون قصه‌هاست.  
تو می‌مونی و می‌میری."

میگی و حرفی از خودت نمی‌زنی. و من وحشت می‌کنم از ترسی که قراره بی‌ وجود تو توی من لونه کنه.  
میگی و خودم رو بهت نزدیکتر می‌کنم توی این سرمایی که از من هم حتی سردتره.  
دستت رو دورم حلقه می‌کنی و هیچ اهمیتی نداره که پامون میره توی چاله‌ی پر از آب.

"شاید یه جایی اونور مرز‌ها، یه جایی دور از اینجا، دوباره ببینمت و دوباره بهت بگم که تو،  
آینه بودی و من رو به خودم شناسوندی.  
و من الان می‌دونم لویی کیه.  
لویی هیچ‌کس نیست و هری هم همینطور."

اون صدای ناله محزونی که همیشه توی سرم روی پخش دائمه،  
با وجود تو، صداش کمی کمتر میشه.  
قطع نه.  
چون تو واقعیت رو می‌کوبی توی صورتم و من ضعیف‌تر از اونم که حقیقت رو تاب بیارم.

بهار خزان‌زده‌ام،  
بگذار حالا که زیر خالقمون می‌بوسمت،  
تمام زردی‌ها و قرمزی‌ها و نارنجی‌های قلبمون، سبز بشن و بهار رو وسط زمستون چشمات،  
لمس کنم.

[خواستنش  
تمنایِ هر رگ  
بی‌آنکه در میان باشد  
خواهشی حتی؟  
نهایتِ عاشقی‌ست این؟  
آن وعده‌ی دیدارِ در فراسوی پیکرها؟]


	20. نوزدهمین یادآوری

من از این دنیا چی می‌خوام؟  
دو تا صندلی چوبی.  
یه آسمون بی ستاره و شبتاب‌های خاموش.  
روبروت بشینم و تو،  
بشی ماه و ستاره و شبتابم.  
بشی اون نور سبک‌بالی که من رو از من رهایی داد.  
که هریِ خالی و ساکت رو به این شاعر غمگین تبدیل کرد.

لویی.  
نمی‌خوام به طلوع نزدیک بشیم و از طرفی،  
هیچ چیزی دست من نیست.  
من فقط می‌تونم نگاه کنم و گاهی،  
فقط بغض.  
هیچ کاری نمی‌تونم بکنم و باز هم به بغلت پناه می‌برم.  
به تن تویی که یخ زدی و تن منی که قطبی‌تر از توام.  
سرم رو لای موهات می‌کنم و نفس مثل همیشه کم میاد.  
در برابر تو،  
همه‌چیز کم میاد.

بین این همه غریبه،  
تو به آشنا می‌مونی.  
آشنایی که صداش توی رگ‌هام جریان داره و من هر روز به ملاقات آغوشش میرم.  
غریبِ آشنام،  
گرمی دست نوازش‌گر تو، مرهم زخم‌های کهنه منه.  
تپش چشمه خون تو رگ من،  
تشنه همیشه با تو بودنه.

تو همون رویایی که همیشه آرزوی دیدنش رو داشتم.  
همون گرمی‌ای که مدت‌ها جای خالیش توی سینم حس میشد.  
همون مهتابی که توی شب‌هام گمش کرده بودم.  
همون دریایی که کویر چشمام عطشش رو داشت.  
همون لویی‌ای که هری،  
نیازش رو داشت.

لویی،  
زندگی از من و تو فقط یک قاصدک ساخت.  
اول، توی امنیت بودیم و دنیا هنوز برامون مبهم بود.  
فکر می‌کردیم پوسته‌ای که دورمون رو گرفته، داره از تمام زیبایی‌های دنیا دورمون می‌کنه.  
نمی‌ذاره چشم‌هامون، اونور رنگین‌کمونارو ببینه.  
نمی‌ذاره دست‌هامون، نور خورشید رو لمس کنه.  
اونوقت بود که تقلا کردیم.  
خودمون‌رو کوبیدیم به در و دیوار تا این قفس لعنتی پاره شه.  
که این پوسته‌ی سُربی و سنگین، بیوفته.  
افتاد و من هنوزم توی شوکم.  
از سر بریده شدن تمام آرزو هام مُردم و خشکی‌های کویر، روی لب‌هام جا گرفت.  
و می‌دونی چی انتظارمون رو می‌کشید؟!  
تنهایی.

تنهایی‌ای که وقتی سرمون رو بیرون آوردیم با بی‌رحمی به بادمون داد.  
به باد داد و دنیا، بیابونی بیش نبود.  
آواره شدیم و بعد از اون،  
من هنوزم توی تمام کوچه‌ها و کویرها و آبشارها،  
دنبال ردی از توئم.

دریا،   
حالا جذر کرده و سطحش پایین اومده.  
پایین اومده و تمام قلبش معلومه.  
پایین اومده و حالا،  
اشعه‌های خورشید پیدا شدند.  
طلوع نزدیک شده.

[مشت می‌کوبم بر در  
پنجه می‌سایم بر پنجره‌ها  
من دچار خفقانم، خفقان  
من به تنگ آمده‌ام از همه چیز  
بگذارید هواری بزنم  
آی! با شما هستم  
این درها را باز کنید  
من به دنبال فضایی می‌گردم  
لب بامی  
سر کوهی  
دل صحرایی  
که در آن‌جا نفسی تازه کنم  
می خواهم فریاد بلندی بکشم  
که صدایم به شما هم برسد!  
من هوارم را سر خواهم داد!  
چاره درد مرا باید این داد کند  
از شما خفته‌ی چند!  
چه کسی می‌آید با من فریاد کند]


	21. بیستمین و آخرین یادآوری

آموره،  
از زمستونِ آشناییت،   
تقریبا یک‌سال می‌گذره.  
بهار گذشت و حال ما تازه نشد.  
تابستون بعدش هنوز برای ما یخبندون بود.  
پائیز اما، هنوز لابه‌لای تار و پودمون جولان میده.  
دق می‌ده و هنوز تموم نشده،  
زمستون دوباره رسید.  
خونِ توی رگ‌هامون رو منجمد کرد و قندیل‌های سنگینش رو روی قلب‌هامون آویزون کرد.

و حالا من موندم و صبحی که غمزده‌تر از هر شبه.  
طلوعی که سوزناک‌تر از هر غروبه و   
آفتابی که سیاه‌تر از هر نوریه.  
من موندم و  
حقیقت تلخی که میگه باید از ظلمت شب دل بِکَنم.  
زهری که میگه دنیا زنده شده و ما متعلق بهش نیستیم.

گوش کن آموره.  
به آخرین خاطره‌ام با تو گوش کن و قول میدم بعدش،  
همه‌چیز _چه خوب، چه بد_ تموم بشه.

اُمید‌ها کنار میرن.  
خاکستری‌ها ابدی میشن.  
سایه‌ها خیمه می‌زنن.  
ستاره‌ها خاموش میشن.  
خاطره‌ها پرواز می‌کنن.  
سوسن‌ها و رز‌ها پژمرده میشن.

منی که صدای موج‌هات رو از بَرَم،  
جزر و مد سینت رو هر شب زیر دستام لمس می‌کنم،  
ریتم نفس‌گیر نفس‌هات لالایی شب‌های بی‌خوابیم شده،  
ساحل دست‌هات رو توی خواب و بی‌خوابیم قدم می‌زنم،  
امشب حست نمی‌کنم!

از خواب می‌پرم و دستم رو روی پیشونی عرق کردم فشار می‌دم.  
تو نیستی و خونه از ترس بی‌نهایت من، یخ زده.  
نگاهم رو توی اتاقمون می‌چرخونم و قلب بیچارم،  
تپیدن رو فراموش می‌کنه.

"لویی..؟"

ملافه‌هارو از روم کنار می‌زنم و نگاهم لحظه‌ای یک جا ثابت نمی‌مونه.

"لویی کجایی؟"

صدای خش‌دارِ ترسیده‌ام، بلند میشه.  
از اتاق بیرون میام و طبق معمول،  
تاریکی مطلق خونه‌مون رو محاصره کرده.  
نگاهم دور تا دور پذیرایی رو می‌چرخه و کف دستم از شدت سرما عرق کرده.

"لویی..؟"

چشمام رو جالباسی خالی قفل میشه و مغزم دستور دیدن نبودن بارونیت رو صادر می‌کنه.  
بارونی بلند مشکیت که توی بارون و برف می‌پوشیدیش.  
گردنم می‌چرخه سمت پنجره تمام قد و برف‌هان که می‌چرخن و می‌رقص و بی‌خبر از همه‌جا،  
می‌میرن.

زمستونِ نبودنت زود‌ شروع شد و قلبم حالا زیر حجم برف‌ها دفن شده.  
راه می‌افتم و هر قدمم، یک تَرَک به آینه‌های شکسته من و تو اضافه می‌کرد.  
سوز سرما حس توی صورتم رو به تاراج می‌بره و پاهام من رو به مقصد همیشگی‌مون راهنمایی می‌کنن.

و قدیسه‌ آبی‌ای که برف‌ها ازش محافظت می‌کردن.  
دست‌هاش رو به هم گره زده بود، سرش رو روی شونه‌ش گذاشته بود و به قبر روبروش زل زده بود.  
دریا،  
بیشتر از هر روز آفتابی دیگه‌ای آروم بود و پرنده‌ها،  
از نگاهش متولد می‌شدن.  
دریا زیر برف نشسته بود و انگار از هر چیزی که اسمش زندگی بود، جدا شده بود.

"لویی؟"

"هری تا ته دنیات عاشقم می‌مونی؟"

[چه دور بود پیش از این زمین ما   
به این کبود غرفه های آسمان   
کنون به گوش من دوباره می رسد،  
صدای تو،  
صدای بال برفی فرشتگان.  
نگاه کن که من کجا رسیده‌ام   
به کهکشان، به بیکران،   
به جاودان.]


	22. "آغازی دوباره به بلندای جاودانگی تو"

"یک‌شنبه‌ای غم‌ناک بود"

آموره،  
وقتمون تموم شد و شب سرد گذشته، جاش رو به این طلوع شوم داد.  
به این صبح سراسر مه و غم.

الان که دست‌هات‌رو توی بغلم گرفتم و سرم رو توی سینت پنهون کردم،  
ستاره‌های مظلوممون توی سیاه‌چاله ها دفن شدن و اون نهنگ تنهایی که صداش به هیچکس نمی‌رسید،  
به ساحل رسید و خودکشی کرد.

"من منتظر ماندم و ماندم  
با گل‌هایی در دستم برای رویایی که ساخته بودم."

از شبی که به من و تو گذشت.  
اون شبی که باهم به خونه اومدیم. تو اوج تاریکی و سرما بیرون زده بودیم و قلب‌هامون رو توی دست‌هامون گرفته بودیم.  
شبی که دوستت دارم‌ها به زبون اومد و آغوش‌ها مارو از دیوِ شب نجات دادن.  
زمزمه‌های بی‌پروا شدت گرفتن و دست‌ها بی‌مقدمه محکم‌تر گرفته شدن.  
پیشونی‌ها روی هم جا خوش کردن و زخم‌ها، برای لحظه‌ای دق ندادن.

شبی که پر از عاشقانه‌های غمناک بود.  
شبی که اون ناله‌ی محزون تو ذهنم برای چند لحظه‌ای قطع شد.

و لویی‌ای که دیگه بیدار نشد.

"منتظر ماندم تا زمانی که رویاهایم مانند قلبم شکستند."

یادته دریا؟  
خوابیدیم و من حوالی ظهر بلند شدم.  
به صورت مثل ماهت زل زدم. چهره‌ای که دریا دریا آرامش داره.   
گونم رو به گونت چسبوندم و انگشتام رو قفل دست‌های لطیفت که مثل غنچه یخ‌زده بود، کردم.

می‌دونی بعد از اینکه ده‌ها بار صدات کردم و بیدار نشدی چه بلایی سر قلب بیچاره‌ام اومد؟  
می‌دونی بعد اینکه گوشم رو روی قلبت گذاشتم و یه سکوت کر کننده شنیدم، تمام گنجشک‌ها یتیم شدن؟  
می‌دونی بعد اینکه با بوسه مجبور به تنفست کردم و تو جوابم رو ندادی،  
صدای ناله‌ها با وحشت بهم حمله کرده کردن؟

نه..  
تو هیچکدوم رو نمی‌دونی آموره.  
نمی‌دونی چون نیستی.  
نمی‌دونی چون تو از اول اهل رفتن بودی و من محکوم به زندگیه بی‌تو.  
چون تو جاودانی و من،  
سرگرمی تو.

"گل‌ها همه مردند و حرف‌ها همه ناگفته ماندند."

شاید کِشتی من،   
توی دریا سرگردون تر از اونی بود که قطب‌نمای تو بتونه نجاتش بده.  
شاید هم قلب زخم خورده من، تحمل یه تیر دیگه از سمت تورو نداشت. تو زخم زدی و اون قلب رو تا ابد از تپیدن انداختی.  
خنجری که اومد تا از رز غمگین من محافظت کنه و حالا، قطره‌های خون داره ازش می‌چکه.  
طنابی که اومد وصل بشه به لنگر و آخر سر پیچید دور گردنمون.

تو پا نشدی و من شکستم.  
تیکه‌هام روی زمین ریختن و روحم رو زخم کردن.  
و تو،  
تمام روح منی.  
روح زخمی و خسته من که ماتم سرتاسرش رو فرا گرفته.  
جنگی که توش برپا بود، حالا به آتش‌بس رسیده و ویرونی‌هاو خرابی‌هاش قراره تا ابد بمونه.

"غمی که حس کردم فراتر از همه تسلیتها بود.  
ضربان قلبم مثل ناقوس کلیسا می‌زد."

پس از غروب همون روز نحس،  
شروع کردم برات از خاطره‌هامون گفتن.  
تا شاید قلبت به تپش در بیاد و نفس‌هات دوباره اتاق رو آبی کنه.  
تک‌تکشون رو به یادت آوردم تا ذره‌ای به رحم بیای و من‌رو اینجا تنها نذاری.  
لباس‌هایی که اولین روز توی قبرستون پوشیده بودی تنت کردم،  
تا یادت بیارم هری‌ای وجود داره که بی‌تو،  
فقط یک جسم پوشالیه.

"غم‌ناک ترینِ یک‌شنبه‌ها"

حالا سایه‌ها خونه‌‌مونو محاصره کردن و چشم‌های حریصشون،گرسنه به من ‌و تو زل زده.  
فرشته‌ها تصمیمی برای برگردوندن تو به من ندارن و تنها خیره شدند.  
گریه، گوشه‌ای نشسته بود و غم فرمان‌روایی می‌کرد.

اشک و لبخند من،  
قلب تاریکم، بدون تو تحمل این اشعه‌های خورشید رو نداشت.  
تحمل غمِ نفس کشیدن توی هوایی که تو نبودی رو نداشت.  
تحمل این دریای خشکی زده رو نداشت.

راستی یادم رفت بهت بگم آموره،  
چند دقیقه پیش،  
پنجره و در هارو بستم و زیرشون رو کیپ کردم.  
و شیر گاز رو باز گذاشتم.  
حالا کنارت دراز می‌کشم و تا آخر دنیام عاشقت می‌مونم.

جاودانِ من،  
توی بی‌نهایت بهت می‌پیوندم.

"سپس یکشنبه‌ای آمد که تو برای پیدا کردن من آمدی.  
آنها مرا در کلیسا دفن کردند و من تو را پشت سرم جا گذاشتم.  
حال چشمانم نمی‌توانستند ببینند آن کسی را که همیشه آرزو داشتم دوستم بدارد.  
حال زمین و گل‌ها برای همیشه بالای سرم هستند.  
ناقوس برایم به صدا در آمد و باد زمزمه کرد: هرگز!  
اما تویی که عاشقت بودم و همیشه ستایشت خواهم کرد.

آخرینِ همه یکشنبه ها"

[غم ابدیست.]


End file.
